Hermione's Mistakes, Ginny's Consequences
by Gennilouise
Summary: HG/HP AND HP/GW wartime... mistakes are made, lives are ruined. But they must carry on.


I OWN NOTHING J. K. ROWLING OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS

"Hermione Granger, the girl who came into all of our lives as a bushy haired, know-all eleven year old. Who last night left us, as a beautiful, youthful, heroine. She has, over the years has combatted the dangers a girl of her age should never encounter. Hermione, was a loved member of the golden trio, who has saved Harry and Ron more than anyone knows. In her short life she managed to get the best grades in the history of hogwarts, in the most classes in the history of hogwarts. She was well loved, by all who knew her. All of us, I know, are devastated, that her time came. I know that Hermione wouldn't want us to pity her or feel sorrow. It wasn't her personality to do so. Therefore, I do as she would want, and I raise my glass to her. Goodbye Hermione." Professor McGonagall finished her sermon and moved to sit back down in her seat, in the gryffindor common room, as Professor McGonagall's Scottish accent left the stand, only tears filled the room, they all knew Voldemort was coming back into power. Everyone did. Now with no Hermione, the wizarding world was helpless. How could they continue to fight, when someone like her couldn't even carry on fighting. Hermione had been brave, fighting out with Ron and Harry. But when li'l baby Rose came along Hermione couldn't take the fighting, Ron and Harry didn't know. They had all split up to look for horcrauxes, back when she was four months pregnant, she had just begun to show. Hermione had advised them all split up, and she had come back to Hogwarts to look for them. Professor McGonagall had become Headmistress after the Gryffindor's killed Snape, no-one was put to blame as he was forced to drink Veritaserum and therefore admitted he killed Dumbledore. They didn't wait to hear anything other than that. Ginny had stepped forward and kedava'd him. Hogwarts held a funeral for him, of which no-one was permitted to attend. But now, Hermione's memorial was held for a girl who was so much more.

Hermione had received an owl from Ginny simply saying; "the snake slithers no-more." Hermione knew it would be safe after that, therefore she used her 'favourite' passage into school, from the haunted house. She slipped into Hogwarts unnoticed. She had learned many spells at hogwarts, the main one being Invisibility. She crept round the corridors, using the passages she remembered, she went straight to Professor McGonagall's classroom, Hermione knew even as headmistress, she would teach classes. She crept in the back and moved around the edge of the classroom, watching the students attempt to turn their pets into cups. Hermione wanted to let Professor McGonagall know she was their without being obvious. So silently, she turned herself into her anamagous, a cat, and leapt onto Professor McGonagall's desk. Professor McGonagall had been the one to teach Hermione to become anamagi, and she was the only one to know about Hermione's ability to transform, and the only one who knew her form. Hermione sat on the desk; "MEOW" Professor McGonagall turned around, startled; "Oh! My cat! I didn't see you there, Class, continue practicing, I will go put my cat away!" She said as she walked through the door to her quarters, "So nice to see you again, now, what are you doing here? Also, how did you get in?" Professor McGonagall's thick accent coated her words, "Nice to see you too! I need help, and I got in through the haunted house and the willow." "What do you need help with dearie?" "I need shelter for, fiveish months," "well of course, any news from the others?" "none I can convey, but I need to know, can I trust Poppy Pomfrey?" "Of course! We have been friends since we were children, I would trust her with my life." "Good." "Why, are you ill?" "No." "Then why do you need her?" "I'm Pregnant." "Oh. Well, congratulations!" Hermione lived in Professor McGonagall's quarters in her spare room for the next few weeks before seeing Poppy, she was anxious as to trust her with such a large responsibility, but finally, at five months pregnant, Hermione went with Professor McGonagall to Poppy's office to speak with her, Professor McGonagall cast silencing charms and alarm spells to alert them of any impending students, or teachers. "well Professor McGonagall, what can I do for you that's so important?" "not for me, but for a friend, I need to know I can trust you, can you promise me that I can?" "Of course!" "Okay, come out now." "Hello Poppy, am I able to get some help?" Hermione said as she became visible again, "Yes, what's wrong?" "Nothing, yet. You see I'm pregnant, five months, and need your help. I cannot go anywhere else but to you, I am wanted by many bad people who would kill for this information." "well, I can do some simple tests to check on the baby. Do you want to know the gender?" "yes I do, thank you," Poppy held her wand to Hermione's stomach as she lay on her back. "Happy and healthy, you're having a little baby girl!" Hermione smiled, "Thank you!" Professor McGonagall smiled and even clapped a little with excitement, before turning and hugging Hermione, they later returned to her rooms, and noticed a room, quite like the ROR had appeared with a big comfortable bed, and a child's crib and necessities, "WOW! This is amazing!"

Hermione stayed at Hogwarts for nearly three more months, it was coming close to her due date now, nobody knew Hermione was their other than Poppy and Professor McGonagall. So when Hermione finally found a horcraux, and destroyed it with a basilisk tooth, she felt she was now safe, she was wrong. At dawn, Hogwarts was woken by yells and calls outside, Professor McGonagall looked out the window, seeing the entire dark lord's army, she threw more and more wards around the school. While Hermione used some very advanced magic, to force the slytherin students to lock themselves in the dudgeon. Professor McGonagall seemed panicked and left to protect the school; "stay up here! They don't know you're here, and they don't know you're pregnant! You're safe here!" as soon as Professor McGonagall left the room felt tight pains in her stomach, she stood as best she could, only to feel her dry legs become soaked. "Shit." The prefect words for her situation, she lay back down on the bed and prepared herself for what came next. Hermione knew more than most about magical medicine, and birthing. She also knew that natural birth is what was best, as her mind cannot concentrate in so much pain, she could muck up the spells and charms. Grabbing the pain potion she grabbed it out of the cabinet laying it beside her, gulping half the sleeping potion, knowing on average 18 hours was a normal birth time.

Hermione slept through it all, and woke around five at night. The school dead silent, she didn't dare go to the window and see the results, she also didn't dare move as a blasting contraction gripped her. Hermione grabbed the pain potion, and let one drop touch her tongue, wanting to know when to push but not wanting to scream, as she didn't want to be found. After twenty minutes, Hermione felt herself push, and push more. Half an hour later, Hermione was almost ready to give up, but with another push, she felt he baby's head, then shoulders, then body, then legs and feet, Hermione sat tilted, reaching for her baby, she wrapped a towel around it, using magic to clean it and remove the umbilical cord. Hermione held her little baby girl in her arms, no doubt this child was a Potter, little black curls, already puffy like Hermione but jet black like Harry. Hermione fed her little girl, before placing her into a conjured crib. Before falling asleep.

Hermione woke up to see Professor McGonagall sitting on the bed, a sweaty mess; "what happened? Who won? Where's Rose?" Professor McGonagall looked sorrowful before saying, "no-one ever wins a war." then helped Hermione to her feet and then over to a levitating broom, letting her hold onto it for support, Professor McGonagall grabbed the little angel in the crib, and moved back over near the broom. She held Rose close while helping the drowsy Hermione onto the broom, "What's happening? Where are we going?" said Hermione in her drowsy state, "Away, we're going, away." Hermione knew the battle must've been awful, and we must've lost if they had to go. That's when it all hit Hermione. Everything happening. Her world was ruined. Her baby's life would always be awful, she would be followed and watched and her future. Wouldn't be her future at all. Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall, "I can't let this happen." Hermione looked out the window, stepping off the broom. She saw everyone, "Harry is still alive, so is Ron, and Ginny. But so are Voldemort and the Malfoy's. This battle didn't even dent the brutality that is to come." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione grabbed the little baby leapt onto her broom and stepped out the window. Professor McGonagall was shocked at her actions, but packed a few things before she attempted to follow Hermione. Hermione flew down and onto the battle field. Sparks flying around her. She didn't care, she saw everything that was happening. Lifted her wand towards the dark side; "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! FILLED WITH SO MUCH HATE! This world will NEVER survive if we don't have LOVE!" then quietly, she said; "I love you more than anything Rose, you are so loved." Draco's laugh sounded beside her soon after, a loud AVADA - KEDAVA then a thud, Hermione crumpled to the ground, Harry ran forward while Draco apperated away. "NO! Hermione! I LOVE YOU!" Harry yelled as he clutched her cold dead body in his arms, Ginny fell to the ground in wretched sobs, as Harry held Hermione's corpse close the whole battle fell silent, and Harry was able to hear, what he heard, was the silent sound of little Rose, clutching onto her mother. Harry turned Hermione over to find the source of the sound and discovered the baby that had been unseen by the public, in it he saw his mother's eyes and understood. Harry knew this child was his. It had his mother's eyes, and in turn his eyes. "Ginny," Harry sobbed, "Ginny?" he let the tears fall free, "Ginny?!" Harry held Hermione's corpse close, hiding the baby, not knowing what to do, Ginny crawled closer, she couldn't cope, she lost her best friend, and her long time love, in only moments. Just as Ginny moved closer, Professor McGonagall, landed her broom beside Hermione's body, "Ev - Everyone! Find your loved ones, and, and put the injured in the hospital wing, and the dead in the great hall." She turned to face the body she knew would be Hermione's body. The tears began to force there way out as she tried to hold herself strong. "Harry. Where's Rose?" Harry looked up, "Is Rose?" "Yes Mr Potter. Now, we have to get her out of here, but she'll need to stay with family, the family bonds are needed at this age," "How old is she?" Ginny said with her voice cracking in the middle, "Born just today," Ginny looked up, "I'll take her," Professor McGonagall smiled, "She need's to be with family, you're not-" "I'm more family than she's got, and I'm the only one who could feed her. I'll just say her and Lily are twins, they's siblings after all." throwing a dark look at Harry. Professor McGonagall smiled; "Congratulations, when was Lily born?" "Last week," Harry replied, "They even look like twins, dark hair, green eyes," Ginny added, "Take her to Lily, then get as far away from here as possible, nothing good will come from these battles." Professor McGonagall said, Ginny smiled, "I think that is evident." Harry looked up; "Ginny, you've always known I've loved Hermione as a sister!" "Rose shows, more than a sister, you should have just said when I asked! Harry, you should've said!" Harry looked down, Professor McGonagall shook her head, and moved off to help everyone with the bodies and injured, Harry quickly kissed Ginny's cheek before she apparated away.

Months had passed, the battles dragged on, Lily and Rose were both able to sit on their own now days, Ginny's life revolved around these girls, neither had seen their father since, that night. Ginny didn't talk about the war, she read the paper, but only to ensure Harry was okay, he'd gotten all of the Horcrauxes by now, he was still tracking Tom Riddle around though, he'd killed Lucius, and had forced Narcissa and Draco into hiding, Bellatrix was killed during the battle, and almost all of the death eaters had been killed throughout the last year, day in and day out, Harry chased the battles, trying to kill Tom, he was very weak by now, but still managed to kill many people.

Ginny read the papers, she knew Harry was alive, but she didn't know about anyone else, her entire family had gone into hiding, as had she, and she couldn't do anything but protect Lily and Rose. She cried as she looked around, the dark stoney walls, no windows. She actually grew her own food in the garden. And cooked it all by hand, it had been easy when it was just her that needed solid food, but now the babies needed puree too. She'd managed to gather wood daily for the small fire for warmth, she never used magic, she was afraid it would be traced. She got meat each morning, she went for a hunt each time to get it. She was never in contact with muggles, nor wizards or witches. She hadn't spoken to anybody in more than thirteen months, a christmas, and the girls first birthdays had passed. Rose was learning to walk and talk much quicker than Lily, she could form - almost words, Ginny nearly hated her for it. Hermione stole her man. Her love. And her life. And now her baby just had to be so much better didn't it! But whenever she was angry she'd just leave and sit outside a moment. She'd found this hut in the hills the week after the Hogwarts Battle, she didn't keep any Wizard Photos nor portraits, as she didn't want them moving around their frames, telling her business to anybody. McGonagall had owled Ginny a number of times wanting her to come and teach at Hogwarts, assuring her it was safe. Ginny scoffed at that. "Oh yeah? Real safe, that's why so many people DIED their!" she'd shouted at the letter a number of times before burning it.

It was November 5th. Two years after the girls were born, two years, six months. The day Tom Riddle was finally killed. By Ron. Ginny smiled at the thought. The article said; "Weasley Wins the final Battle!" and went on to say that it was he who killed Riddle, and the fight that had happened before hand, including Ron beating Harry to a pulp shouting "MY SISTER! You broke her heart. MY GIRL! You FUCKED! MY FAMILY! You destroyed! MY LIFE IS A BLOODY MESS BECAUSE OF YOU!" well, actually, it said Riddle was the one beating Harry. Unlikely, in Ginny's opinion, Old Voldy, Getting his hands all roughed up? Hah! And the quote Ginny was sent from George, from St Mungo's. He's been locked in their since Fred died, but broke out when Ron told him about it. There wasn't much keeping him in, he just hadn't had a reason to leave previously. His life was taken away with Fred's, according to him. Ginny laughed, and thought to herself the best plan of what to do next, she decided that her and Harry were over for good, and now the war was over she decided to file for divorce, he could take it now. And then after that was approved, she'd go home, to the Burrow. She wanted the girls to know 'their' Grandparents, Molly and Arthur had never actually seen Lily nor Rose, so they might believe they were twins, Ginny hadn't told anybody when the baby was born, she'd been in hiding, in a different place to her parents, but had managed to get a message to Harry before the battle. She wasn't sure if they even knew about Rose at all. It took one letter, only one and she and Harry were divorced, of course, she'd sent a precaution letter to each of her brothers, so she believed perhaps they'd had a hand in him signing it, he was still in hospital after Ron's rampage, so it was unlikely he wouldn't comply! Ginny used her undetectable expansion's charm on her bag, (Hermione'd taught her it while she helped her pack before the wedding more than three years ago) packed all her belongings, the toys, and without waking the girls, put one on each hip, when she had done all that it was almost midnight, so she apparated to the lane near the Burrow. Ginny hadn't said she was coming home, no-one had asked her too, so she was a little worried they might not even be their at all, and they might have a stronger protection charm around the house. She spent twenty minutes using her detection spells, but found no different protection charms. So she lifted Rose and Lily back onto her hips, picked up her bag and moved towards the house. She stood on the porch, and saw herself in the reflection of the glass. She looked so- so old! She was barely 21 and yet she had wrinkles around her eyes and smile lines, her girls sure could make her laugh! She tapped gently on the door hoping no-one would hear her and she'd realize this was all a big mistake, but no. Her light tapping was heard, and woke the young Lily who woke and screamed at the top of her lungs; "MUMMY!" Ginny kissed the girls head and gently rocked her saying in a sing-song voice; "it's okay baby, mummy's here shhshhshh" she then heard footsteps on the stairs and then somebody opened the door, Ginny kissed Lily's head then looked up to see Arthur standing and the door, tears emerging in his eyes, as he saw his little girl, holding two little girls of her own. "Darling," he said and moved towards her; "woah woah woah Dad, they've never met anybody but me slow down, could I come in? I'm starved!" Arthur looked up at her and smiled; "Of course love! I didn't think…" then as he moved to the side, he saw her figure. She was skeletal, in his opinion, she looked as if she could barely hold the weight of the two, two year olds, "Honey, you're so skinny!" "Great right!" Ginny said sarcastically, "Is Mum up? I'm dying to taste some of her seven minute scones, that's one thing I should've learnt to make before I went, I couldn't remember what you add after the creme!" she laughed as she lay the two girls down on the sofa, both back to sleep. "Butter, you add butter." Molly whispered from the stairs, Ginny turned and smiled, then walked up and kissed her mother, and gave her a tight hug. Molly was fighting the tears off, and failing. So she moved to the kitchen to make some food. Arthur looked at Ginny and said; "you're so much like your mother, you even had twins first as-well! Although they're not identical, Harry's wild hair was bound to come out sometime, do you think you two will catch your mother's numbers?" he smiled cheekily, like a schoolboy getting told off, "oh-, ah- Dad? Didn't you get told?" Ginny said solemnly, knowing the somewhat awkward conversation that was about to happen, Arthur shook his head, "No? What? What's wrong?" fear plain on his face, "Ah, Dad, Harry and I are divorced." Arthur's face lost all emotion, "I thought you loved him?" "I did." He looked away from her, "Then why would he divorce you?" Ginny sniggered, "Him Divorce me? No, I Divorced him." Arthur looked horrified, "Dad, another thing, I didn't have twins." Arthur began to move away shaking his head, "But, but.. " he said looking at the two girls, "they're siblings, not whole but half-" "YOU CHEATED ON HARRY?" Molly screeched, "NO! He cheated on me! Now be quiet or you'll wake my children. Rose and Lily are heavy sleepers but they'd have to be hibernating to not wake up to yelling!" Ginny said sternly, "You trust 'him' more than your own daughter?" she threw into the air, Molly stepped forward; "No dear, just the way you said it, made it sound almost like you, were happy." "I am, I mean, i'm close to happiness, I am raising Hermione's daughter as my own, as she died a hero. And I am raising my daughters right. That's all I could hope for, right?" Molly shook her head and smiled and led her daughter to the table, Arthur close behind, "So, anybody else home?" Ginny asked, tears formed in Molly's eyes, "no, just you." they sat in silence as they ate the scones, the Molly led Ginny and the girls to Ginny's room, where together they transfigured her desk and chair into two cribs, then Ginny tidied her old room, checked the girls sleeping and went to bed. Molly went up to their bedroom, and saw Arthur sitting on the edge of the bed, "I don't understand. He visited us. He talked to us about where Ginny was. He talked as if, as if nothing had happened, but something did. How could he do this to Ginny, and then still 'hang out' like old times here?" he said, "the girls look close in age, that's what gets me, Ginny fell pregnant, days after the wedding, which means, Hermione must've too, it's just. Wrong." Molly said, "What on earth happened?" Arthur said, "Goodnight dear," Molly said, "Night love," Arthur replied. The next morning, Molly woke up as usual, went down to the kitchen and cried, 'no sign of children anywhere, it must've been a dream' she thought, Ginny woke to the tears and went down to the kitchen, "Mum what's wrong?" She said, Molly looked up and saw Ginny, "I - I thought it was a dream." she said as she quickly walked over and hugged Ginny's tiny frame. "strange, that for years I'd wake up crying and you'd come in and say, 'it was only a dream' now it's the opposite." Molly inhaled and looked at Ginny, "So skinny! Time for breakfast!" Molly said, "Oh Mum, I'd love some food, but Rose and Lily wont be up for at least an hour!" Molly looked oddly at Ginny, "Small children usually get up early?" "Yes, but mum, I'd usually hunt till about 10 from just before dawn, so they shouldn't be up till, oh, 9.30 maybe 10?" Molly shook her head and carried on cooking, Ginny sat their in awe, "so, where's everyone, and what's been happening?" "Well, V's gone, Ron was the one who did it, ah, George-" "No, Mum I read the paper, I saw that, and George, is as can be expected. He mailed me almost daily, he needed a twin, and I was a bit of a substitute, that way, I think he pretended Fred had just gone traveling. But, what about Bill? And Charlie? And Luna? And Hogwarts? I haven't heard about them!" "Oh! Well, Charlie married a colleague of his in romania, Eve? Or something... I believe they're up to the third pregnancy? Apparently, they married whilst in hiding, but we didn't get invited as it was 'so secret' they had a set of twins, girls, and their eldest is a boy, but they don't know the newcomer yet. Bill married Fleur, and she had a little girl, Victoir, and is pregnant at the moment. Ron's been out rampaging, ah Luna I believe married Mr Longbottom, for a while, but he cheated on her while away on a herbology course, so now she's in the process of divorcing him, and is trying to get Ron to look her way." "wow. Did not see that coming." "charlie? A DAD? BILL TOO and Neville - wow. But Luna, I can maybe see it, maybe. I didn't think she would believe he cheated? Wouldn't it be an invisible thing that made him do it? I love Luna like a sister, but she is deluded!" "It was front page quibbler news!" Ginny laughed at her mother's comment, "brilliant I feel sufficiently 'filled in' I'll go get the girls up, can I stay for a while? I don't really have a next 'plan of attack'?" "Of course dear! Stay forever if you need!" Ginny smiled, and went to get ready, and get the girls ready, it'd be a big day of meeting people! The Girls woke up slowly, "Mummy, where are we?" Lily said, "My darling, we, are at my Mum and Dad's house, where I was when I was your age." "You have a mum and dad?" Rose said shocked, "Yes darlings I do, we came here last night, do you want to meet them? They're very nice! My mum is even a better cook than I am!" The girls smiled and nodded excitedly, Ginny lifted them up each on a hip, and took them down the stairs, "This is a big house Mummy," Rose said, "Yes it is my darling, lots of people used to live here, remember the letters I got from your uncle George? Well you have lots of uncles" the girls beamed with excitement "Are they nice?" Lily said quietly, "Very!" Ginny exclaimed. Bringing the girls into the kitchen, "Lily, Rose, this is my Mum and Dad, you Grandma and Grandpa," "HELLO!" Lily said excitedly, "My Mummy says you're very nice!" she continues. Molly smiled "I'm glad, now would you like some cake little Lily?" Lily looked shocked, "YOU KNOW MY NAME! Mummy she knows my name!" She said excitedly, "She does, and do you know why?" Lily shook her head, "Cause Grandma's know everything!" Lily gasped, and looked very excited "Hello Grandma!" Lily said. "You look like the man in the paper, 'cept he's angry." Rose said quietly, "That man, is my son, your uncle, he's very nice usually. Do you want some cake Rose?" Rose looked just as shocked that he knew her name, she nodded repeatedly. The two scrawny little girls were returning to a normal size within a month, they had met quite a few people that week including Luna, who became Ginny's closest friend and companion, and Uncle Ron, who didn't seem too pleased to be meeting the girls, that was until he saw Rose's little eyes looking up at him, "She looks at me the same way she did." He was reduced to tears, only to be consoled by Luna. Ginny did visit Harry in hospital once, when the girls were four. He'd been off 'trying to save the world' so she went with the girls, but as he had no explanation as to why he cheated, she left, the last thing said in the brief encounter was by the girls "You're a mean man. You are not my Daddy, my Daddy is nice. You are mean." This was said by Rose, only followed by Lily's; "You look like us. But we're not like you, cause Rose's right, you're mean." Ginny smiled and left. Ginny moved out of home, when the girls were five, she taught a survival class, and transfiguration, which meant she had her own quarters, where she could live, with her new husband Seamus, who also taught at Hogwarts, a new, specialized class, Pyrotechnics, for those likeminded to him. Ginny gave birth to a son, a year after they were married, Sean, his two older sisters couldn't have been prouder. Ginny and Seamus received full guardianship of Rose, and Seamus got parental rights to Lily. Harry legally has no strings to them now. And on their eleventh birthday the girls were sent their own invitation to Hogwarts. It was on this day also that the girls were explained the situation of their biology, but that they were still and always would be twins. Nothing changed much for them, and they graduated, each with the highest possible scores on their OWLS, beating even Hermione, Rose was told that day, that she would've made her mother proud, she replied; "I know I have, she's sitting over their in the front row!" pointing to Ginny. They were two very successful Witches, and when Harry died, they inherited it all between them, as he had nobody else. They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
